G.I.G.A Beatdown
G.I.G.A Beatdown is an epic quest where you have to defeat giga zombies. These kinds of zombies are dangerous and this epic quest is very difficult. Thankfully, 5 steps! Note: You need to beat the levels with the given plants. Also no lawnmowers. Giga Zombies Step 1: Giga Football Step 2: Giga Gargantuar Step 3: Giga Rusty Buckethead Step 4: Giga MC Zom-B The Giga Finale: Elite War Wagon Step 1 Strategy Giga Football may have the health of a Gargantuar, but that doesn't mean he smashes plants. He still has to eat them. So, with the given plants, you can stall and kill him eventually. It might not even take a long time. It's the reinforcements you should worry about. Jurassic Imp is the first zombie sent out and he could eat your brains if you don't react quickly. Even more than that, you would have to prepare your mines for Brickheads, Cartheads, Robo-Cone and even Adventurer Bucketheads. Plants: Iceberg Lettuce, Potato Mine, Tall Nut, Snapdragon, Stallia, Apple Mortar, Twin Sunflower. Zombies: Giga Football, Jurassic Imp, Brickhead, Carthead, Robo-Cone, Neon Conehead, Neon Zombie, Basic Zombie, Adventurer Buckethead. Step 2 Strategy Step 2 is the all powerful Giga Gargantuar. Now, Giga Gargantuar is straight up elite. Lots of health is elite. To take down a guy with lots of health, you gotta stack up mines and stall at the same time. It's a hard task, but it's possible. Again though, beware the reinforcements. There aren't many attacking plants, so the Chicken Wrangler, Breakdancer and Bull Zombies can trouble you. However, you do get Chili Bean. Use him wisely. Plants: Potato Mine, Stunion, Sun Shroom, Fume Shroom, Chili Bean, Infi-Nut Zombies: Imp, Cowboy Zombie, Carthead, Brickhead, Chicken Wrangler, Breakdancer, Giga Gargantuar, Zombie Bull. Step 3 Strategy Step 3 is the quick eating Giga Rusty Buckethead Zombie. This zombie is very dangerous, as it can eat a regular plant in 2 seconds. To beat this big-sized bucket wearer, put 1 Primal Wall Nut in front of him at a time. Stack Pepper-Pults to where you placed the Primal Wall Nut. Thankfully, you also receive Jalapeno. So, use him on the boss when you can. Plants: Melon Pult, Puff Shroom, Sunflower, Potato Mine, Jalapeno Zombies: Peasant Zombie, Future Zombie, Cowboy Conehead, Giga Rusty Buckethead, Holo-Head, Robo-Cone, Breakdancer. Step 4 Strategy Giga MC Zom-B is a tough zombie that needs to be kept away from plants at all costs. His ability that destroys a column of plants is dangerous and he has 270 health. How do you kill this guy? Well, stall him with Puff Shrooms that stop him from eliminating a lane and then Thyme Warp him. Stall him at the end of the lane while your plants bombard from behind. Plants: Pepper-Pult, Thyme Warp, Stunion, Garlic, Puff-Shroom, Reapeater, Sun Shroom. Zombies: Giga MC Zom-B, MC Zom-B, Neon Conehead, Conehead, Mummy Conehead, Breakdancer, Punk, Pirate Buckethead. Last Step Strategy Cherry Bomb all the way! To disrupt attacks for a long time, use them all on the boss. Plants: Pepper-Pult, Cherry Bomb, Melon Pult Zombies: Brickhead, Barrelhead, Rally, Robo-Cone, Breakdancer, MC Zom-B, Conehead Pirate, Zombot Elite War Wagon. Category:Epic Quests Category:Creepes's Stuff